characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Arbormon
Arbormon 'is one of the main antagonists of the first half of ''Digimon Frontier. Background Arbormon is the Warrior of Wood, one of the Ten Legendary Warriors and the successor of AncientToriamon. He along with four other Legendary Warriors was corrupted by Cherubimon some time before the events of Digimon Frontier and was given the job to collect fractal codes for Cherubimon. Powers & Abilities *'Data Eating: '''Arbormon is able to consume the fractal codes of objects and Digimons. By consuming fractal codes, he is able to grow stronger and larger. He is only able to take the fractal data of Digimons when they are weakened. *'Roundhouse Punch: An attack where Arbormon will detach his feet or hands (which are still connected to his leg or arms by a wire) and kicks/throws them to make them projectiles. when detached, Arbormon is able to freely control the feet/hands through the wire for continued use. *'Power Pummel:' A stronger version of Roundhouse Punch where he detaches all four of his limbs and spins his body to deal damage to everybody around him. Alternate Forms * Petaldramon: '''Arbormon's Beast Evolution. Petaldramon is many times larger than Arbormon and has the appearance of a lizard made out of plantation. He is usually standing on four legs, but he can support his body on the back two alone. ** '''Petal Cyclone: By rotating the red petals on his neck, he can produce a spinning wind with small leaves inside it, which he shoot out of his nasals. ** Thorn Jam: By digging down the two ends of his tail, he can create roots that will rise from the ground and surround his enemy and make them unable to move. They are also able to take hold of the one they surround and continue to grow so that the one surrounded stock airborne. ** Extendable Tongue: He is able to shoot out his tongue like a projectile. ** '''Regeneration: '''He is able to instantly heal small flesh wounds. Feats Strength * Created a crater when he kicked Agunimon into a wall. (episode 13) * Overpowered Agunimon and Lobomon. (episode 14) * Petaldramon: A single Leaf Cyclone destroyed Datamon’s trade store. (Episode 17) * Petaldramon: Was equaling MetalKabuterimon and Karikabumon in a tug-o-war. (Episode 18) * Petaldramon: He can break trees in half simply with a single tail swipe. (Episode 18, 19) * Petaldramon: Could pull up a tree by its roots with his tongue. (Episode 20) * Petaldramon: When he strengthened himslef by eating fractal codes, his Petal Cyclone could overpower BurningGreymon’s Wild Flare Tsunami. (Episode 20) Durability * Could take an attack from Seraphimon, a mega-evolved Digimon. (episode 13) * Could be borrowed under boulders of ice and crushed under sea water. (episode 13, 17) Speed * Easily dodged Agunimon’s Pyrodarts and Beetlemon’s Thunder Fist. (episode 13) Weaknesses * He has a such great liking of hamburgers that the prospect of eating them will make him drop everything he does. * He doesn't have a great variety of attacks in his Arbormon form. Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Neutral Evil Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Male Characters